


[Podfic] Secret Observance

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at seduction leads to a voyeuristic encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Secret Observance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Observance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392813) by [LaMonica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMonica/pseuds/LaMonica). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ac8zrgwvbgfafkz)**  [20 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/47otmucfa6k5t4o/%5BSpartacus%5D_Secret_Observance.m4b)** [11 MB]

_Length: 21:38_

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratitude to LaMonica for giving Transformative Works podficcing permissions. And a big thank you for being the number one cheerleader of the project. You're lovely! 
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
